Silly Survivor Fanon Wiki
2019= Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Silly Survivor Fanon Wiki! Everyone is open to making their own series, and taking them as far as they wish to go. Enjoy your time here! This fanon wiki is dedicated to people making their own Survivor fanfictions featuring celebrities or characters or whatever they wish. Or to just watch seasons and see how amazing they are. Have fun and enjoy looking through the seasons! Rules for the Wiki *Everyone is open to creating their own fanons. However, do not edit the pages of other writers without their consent. *If you wish to put a great amount of detail in your series (adding a Sole Survivor/Player of the Season/etc page), you must label them as "Name's Survivor Player of the Season" or something like that to differentiate from the original series. *Rules are different for each person's series. The writer makes their own rules for their series. If they want to randomize their season or just pick how it goes, that's up to them. *Making a season that someone else has done is allowed, since it takes place in a different canon. However, if you wish to do a "Crossover" season with one or more other writers, you must receive permission from those in question and list the season as "non-canon" to avoid disrupting their continuity and/or ruining the reputations of their players. Users' Series *''Be sure to add your seasons here if you want them to be seen! Or simply put a page that lists all of your seasons.'' Luke's Silly Survivor (original series, accessible via task bar): *Sole Survivor Kaeden's Silly Survivor: *''Survivor: Power Rangers'' *''Survivor: Memes'' Andrew's Silly Survivor (accessible via task bar): *Sole Survivor (DonningMyCape) Purry's Silly Survivor: *''Survivor: Walking Dead'' *''Survivor: Royalty'' *''Survivor: Club Penguin '' *''Survivor: Youtube '' *''Survivor: MPGIS '' *''Survivor: Popular '' *''Survivor: Unnatural World'' *Survivor: Minions *Survivor: After the Dark *Survivor: All Stars Mikey's Animal Crossing Survivor: *''Animal Crossing Survivor: Forest'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: Population - Growing!'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: Wild World '' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: City Folk'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: New Leaf'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: Village Ruins - Loved Ones'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: Tropical Isles'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: All-Stars'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: The Highlands'' *''Animal Crossing Survivor: Lost Island'' Mikey's Silly Side Survivor: *''Survivor: Arcadia Bay'' *''Survivor: Kyrat'' *''Survivor: Stardew Valley'' *''Survivor: Libertalia'' *''Survivor: Numbani'' Nathaniel's Silly Survivor (accessible via task bar): *''Survivor: Hogwarts'' *''Survivor: Lord of the Rings'' *''Survivor: Star Wars'' *''Survivor: Marvel'' *''Survivor: Friends'' *''Survivor: Criminal Minds '' *''Survivor: Scrubs'' *''Survivor: All-Stars'' *''Survivor: CSI'' *''Survivor: Mirai Nikki'' *''Survivor: Danganronpa'' *''Survivor: Revenge'' *''Survivor: Literature'' *''Survivor: Culture'' *''Survivor: Big Bang Theory'' *''Survivor: Heroes vs Villains'' *''Survivor: Science'' *''Survivor: Alexandria'' *''Survivor: Blood Brothers'' *''Survivor: Endure'' *''Survivor: Back to the Start'' *''Survivor: Bond '' *''Survivor: Hunger Games'' *''Survivor: Winners '' T.K.O.E's Silly Survivor: *Survivor: Random Miguel's Random Series: *''Survivor: Game of Thrones'' *''Survivor: Digimon vs. Pokémon'' *''Survivor: Disney vs. Nickelodeon '' *''Survivor: Comedy Show'' DARealityTV's Silly Survivor: Sole Survivors (DAR) Player of the Season (DAR) Jaylen's Silly Survivor: *''Survivor: Battlefield'' *''Survivor: Middleton'' *''Survivor: Destiny Islands'' *''Survivor: Freeridge'' *''Survivor: Atlanta'' *''Survivor: Baja'' Wendy's Silly Survivor: *''Survivor: Korea'' *''Survivor: Mages'' *''Survivor: Ace Attorney'' Malik's Silly Survivor: *''Survivor: Mt. Garrick'' Category:Browse